


Cordelia the Aggressive Cuddler

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Baby Connor - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy and Sleepy Cordelia, POV Angel (BtVS), Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel grinned. A sleepy, demanding Cordelia was perhaps the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his entire life, with the exception of his son. She would probably swat him with a pillow if he said that right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on otpdisaster (http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/): Person B of your OTP not letting Person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Angel and Cordelia are in a relationship and Connor is still a baby.

Angel blinked in confusion and moved Cordelia’s sleeping body a few inches away so that he could sit up. He wondered why he was awake first, since it was usually the other way around, until he heard Connor’s cries from the next room. His vampire hearing must have alerted him to his son’s distress while his half-human girlfriend remained asleep.

He stood up from the bed but turned when he heard a unhappy noise and felt a tugging motion on his hand. Cordelia was frowning in her sleep.

“No.”

“No?” Angel asked.

Cordy shook her head and pulled him closer by the hand. She was pretty strong for someone who was only half-demon. “No getting up. Still time for cuddles.”

Angel grinned. A sleepy, demanding Cordelia was perhaps the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his entire life, with the exception of his son. She would probably swat him with a pillow if he said that right now.

“I have to go feed Connor. I’ll be right back.”

Cordelia let go of his hand, but her brow was still furrowed in annoyance. “You better.” It was amazing how bossy she could be without even managing to open her eyes.

Angel left to go attend to his son. When he returned to the bed a few moments later, Cordelia immediately locked her arms around him so that he couldn’t move and let out a pleased sigh. Angel gazed over at her to see that her lips were now turned up in a content smile.

“Much better like this,” Cordy declared. “Don’t move away again.”

“I won’t.” Angel was more than happy to follow her order. He smirked teasingly. “I didn’t know you were so attached to cuddle time.” Angel didn’t have any of the things a person might miss if their human bed partner left– breath, a heartbeat, a warm body temperature.

But apparently those things didn’t matter to Cordy. She rubbed her face against Angel’s neck like a cat marking her territory. “You woke me up. I can’t sleep without you… dumbass.”

Angel felt a wave of love wash over his heart. It was just like Cordelia to say something sentimental and follow it up with a mild insult to avoid getting too sappy. She yawned, and then her heartbeat and breath slowed as she dozed off. Angel decided to go back to sleep too. With the way Cordelia had a hold on him, he couldn’t leave anyway. Not that he would ever want to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/155183258365/cordelia-the-aggressive-cuddler


End file.
